Place, je passe
by Felindra
Summary: Libre et souverain de mes rêves et de mes pensées, je ne laisserai personne me commander. Songfic sur Kanon, avec "Place je passe" de Mozart l'opéra rock en fond sonore.


**Disclaimer**: Les beaux Chevaliers de Kurumada-sama ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas TT), et la chanson "Place je passe" est tirée de l'opéra rock Mozart

**Genre**: songfic, parce que je ne trouve pas plus précis.

**Personnages**: Kanon, quelques autres en filigrane. Pas de couple.

**Résumé**: la vie d'un assoiffé de liberté (je n'en dis pas plus, vous découvrirez en lisant, j'espère que vous êtes là pour ça :P )

**Rating: ** K+

**Note**: mon premier OS sur Saint Seiya, mon premier écrit aussi d'ailleurs, écrit sur une chanson qui me semblait vraiment faite pour Kanon. J'accepte toute review, même négative, pourvu qu'elle soit constructive, mais si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me le dire :D parce que je suis une grande timide qui aime faire toujours mieux. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Place, je passe**

Je n'aurais pas dû être là. C'est ce qu'ont dit les gardes qui sont venus nous chercher, mon frère et moi, quand on s'est retrouvé à la rue. Enfin, nous…ils cherchaient le gosse qui avait fait exploser -littéralement- le pervers qui avait essayé de violer un de ses propres enfants. **_Un_** gosse. **_Un_** futur Chevalier. Pas deux. Le problème c'est qu'on n'a jamais su qui l'avait fait entre Saga et moi. Même pas nous deux. Peut-être les deux à la fois, qui sait?

Ils se sont quand même décidés sur Saga: plus vieux de quelques minutes, plus sage, plus calme, plus parfait, et l'ont emmené, sans faire attention à ses protestations quand il disait qu'il voulait être avec moi. Mais moi je refusais de rester seul pour crever dans la rue, surtout pas sans mon jumeau. Donc je les ai suivis. Collés pour être exact, au point qu'ils ont fini par renoncer à me semer et m'ont embarqué à mon tour, en râlant comme quoi ça n'était pas régulier, qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis et qu'en plus si ça se trouvait ça servirait à rien.

Tant pis pour leurs plaintes, je venais quoi qu'ils en pensent.

_N'en déplaise _

_Aux courtisans qui baisent _

_Les pieds des hommes les mieux chaussés_

_ Je me ris de leurs vies de punaises_

_ Écrasées _

Au sanctuaire, ils se sont décidé à nous expliquer pourquoi je n'aurais pas dû venir: il fallait un seul Chevalier par armure, même pour celle des soi-disant Gémeaux . Heu réfléchissez les gars, les Gémeaux c'est bien un signe double non? Des jumeaux pour les Gémeaux c'est pas logique?

Pour la loi du Sanctuaire, si, qu'ils ont dit. Je ne devais pas suivre d'entraînement, ni même être là d'ailleurs; mais bon puisque j'étais là, je pourrais toujours servir de remplaçant à Saga s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, mais en attendant je n'existais pas.

Ils ont cherché à me mettre ce masque. De force naturellement, parce que j'ai résisté de toutes mon être. Je me suis battu, j'ai griffé, mordu, rué des quatre fers pour les en empêcher. Je n'étais pas juste « le remplaçant » ou le frère de Saga, j'étais moi, Kanon, j'avais ma vie et ma personnalité et je me battrais pour ça! Je refusais leur stupide loi à laquelle ils obéissaient sans réfléchir, je refusais d'être étouffé par leur système et de devenir un double sans âme.

Saga se débattait aussi pour les arrêter, mais je ne voulais pas de son aide -même si elle me touchait : c'était pour moi que je me battais, moi seul! Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Donc, moins de dix minutes après mon arrivée au Sanctuaire, j'avais éborgné un garde, castré (temporairement à défaut de définitivement) deux autres, mordu au sang au moins une fois chacun des trois, récolté un œil au beurre noir et un bras cassé, les avait rendu avec intérêt et avait à moitié assommé mon frère pour l'écarter du combat

Pas mal du haut de mes cinq ans.

Ça continuerait encore si un vieillard casqué (le Pope, avons-nous appris plus tard) n'avait pas stoppé les gardes. Il était impressionné par ma ténacité et trouvait dommage de la gâcher contre des clampins quand elle serait utile en temps de guerre.

Enfin il n'a pas dit ça comme ça, mais c'est ce que j'en ai compris.

Bref, j'aurais donc le droit de rester, mais en revanche je n'aurais pas le droit d'assister aux entraînements de Saga. Quel intérêt dans ce cas? Je devrais donc rester un combattant de bas niveau alors qu'il venait de me laisser espérer le contraire? Rien que pour ça je le détestais déjà.

Et ces gardes qui faisaient tout pour me mettre ce masque dix secondes auparavant, ils pliaient l'échine et disaient amen aux ordres du vieux. Juste parce qu'il était mieux habillé que moi et donc plus important.

Les lâches.

Quand le vieil homme s'est accroupi et a essayé de nous caresser les cheveux à tous les deux, je me suis dérobé. Si c'était pour finir comme ces minables au dos courbé par les révérences, je ne voulais pas de sa gentillesse, ni de sa pitié.

_Que se taisent _

_Les futiles fadaises _

_Qui brillent en belle société _

_Je suis fort à mon aise_

_ Dans les crimes de lèse _

_Majesté _

Après l'incident du masque, les gardes ont du faire passer le mot comme quoi j'étais une mauvaise tête, un rebelle en devenir, un voyou à mater. Et apparemment l'homme qui allait devenir notre maître avait déjà entendu la rumeur quand on est arrivé chez lui: il s'est adressé tout de suite à Saga et lui a expliqué que l'entraînement de Chevalier était très dur, qu'il allait beaucoup souffrir sans doute, mais que s'il tenait le coup, il deviendrait fort. Tout ça sans jeter une regard. Saga a baissé les yeux pendant qu'il parlait, a fini par les relever et a dit qu'il y arriverait. Il entrait dans son jeu et prenait déjà le rôle de l'élève docile mais déterminé en disant ce que le maître attendait, vu le sourire satisfait de celui-ci .

Et moi? Je devenais quoi dans ce programme? Quel était mon rôle dans cette comédie qui m'énervait déjà?

Je ne supportais déjà pas qu'on m'ignore. Qu'on oublie que j'existe. J'ai relevé le nez (que je n'avais pas baissé d'ailleurs) et j'ai affirmé que « de toute façons je serai encore plus fort que lui! »

Notre maître m'a regardé un long moment, puis giflé au point de me faire tomber en grinçant que je n'avais pas à parler sans son autorisation.

Saga s'est précipité vers moi pour m'aider et m'a supplié d'arrêter de mal me conduire, sinon j'allais encore avoir des problèmes. J'ai essuyé le sang de mon visage et je me suis relevé en regardant mon maître dans les yeux sans rien dire à Saga.

Je m'en moquais de recevoir des coups. S'il fallait ça pour prouver que j'existais, je préférais encore me faire insulter et frapper à cause de ce que je pensais, _**moi, **_plutôt que de me fondre docilement dans la masse…et d'y perdre mon âme.

Oui, plutôt être loup famélique que chien dodu.

_Nul _

_N'est ici-bas_

_ Maître des hommes _

_Prince des lois _

J'ai vite appris la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire comme mon frère, mais pour des raisons différentes: lui pour mieux la respecter, moi pour mieux la briser.

De quel droit décidaient-ils à ma place ce que je ferais de _**ma**_ vie? Ce pope qui était notre chef à tous, de quel droit se proclamait-il chef du Sanctuaire et représentant d'une déesse? Pourquoi n'en ferais-je pas autant? Parce que je n'étais pas assez fort? La force était-elle le seul critère dans ce lieu qui prétendait protéger la paix? La force, mais aussi l'intelligence, me répondait-on, et le sens de la justice, disait ce gars qui traînait autour de mon jumeau, cet Aioros.

Si c'était ainsi, je deviendrais plus fort et plus rusé qu'eux tous, pour leur montrer à quel point ils se trompaient en prétendant diriger ma vie. Et je rejetterais leur « justice » pour démonter tout leur système qui reposait dessus.

Je ne serais sous la loi de personne, excepté la mienne.

_Place je passe _

_Je suis roi de mes rêves _

_Souverain des libertés _

_Osez, rendez grâce _

_A ce fou qui se lève _

Peu m'importaient les critiques que je sentais sur mon passage, les moqueries des autres apprentis, les insultes des gardes qui n'avaient pas oublié mon premier jour, la tristesse que je sentais grandir chez mon frère devant mon attitude.

Quand je passais face à eux, je gardais la tête droite et n'hésitait pas à les regarder dans les yeux. J'étais peut-être moins que rien à leurs yeux, seulement le « second », mais je ne laissais personne en profiter pour m'écraser. J'écrasais à mon tour s'il le fallait et personne n'osait protester. Certains m'admiraient même sans oser l'avouer. Je respectais « leur » loi, celle du plus fort, la seule autre que la mienne que je tolérais. J'étais seul, mais maître de moi-même.

Et j'en profitais pour devenir plus fort ; en plus de ces affrontements tant physiques que verbaux, je m'entraînais à mon tour, en reproduisant d'abord les techniques de mon frère, puis en développant petit à petit les miennes.

Elles étaient moins puissantes au début mais je les perfectionnais pour être à la hauteur de mon frère…non, pour le dépasser, lui qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi et qui traînait de plus en plus avec Aioros. A sa façon il me détruisait à son tour en reniant notre lien. Mais soit, puisque tu le prends ainsi Saga, je ferai tout pour te prouver à toi aussi que tu avais tort quand tu te montrais si gentil et obéissant avec tous!

Parce que moi je sais que nous ne sommes pas que des opposés dans nos caractères. Même si toi tu l'as oublié, moi je sais qui tu es vraiment.

_Place je passe _

_Je suis roi de mes rêves _

_Souverain de mes idées _

_Osez, rendez grâce_

_ Au vilain épris de nobles pensées _

Le coup de Saga m'endolorit encore la mâchoire alors que je me relève lentement.

Dans cette magnifique armure qu'il a gagné face à notre maître, le visage indigné par mes propos, il a tout du Chevalier modèle que tous rêvent d'être. Et moi, dans ma tunique d'entraînement sale, j'ai tout du rebelle que je n'ai jamais cessé d'être.

L'ombre et la lumière, soi-disant.

Mais ça encore, ce n'est qu'un rôle que nous jouons; il suffit d'un rien pour que les rôles s'échangent, juste quelques manigances derrière le rideau et un changement de costume.

Saga ne l'a pas encore compris, ou plutôt accepté, et c'est parce qu'il est enfermé (ou se croit enfermé) dans son rôle de Chevalier loyal à Athéna qu'il est indigné par mon plan.

Qu'a-t-il de si horrible? Certes, je lui propose de tuer les deux figures principales du Sanctuaire, mais n'a-t-il jamais eu de sang sur les mains, parfois du sang d'innocent, au point de le faire douter? Car je sens qu'il doute, sinon il ne me laisserait pas parler.

Et encore, je ne suis pas lâche au point de le laisser se salir les mains seul: je lui propose de l'aider, moi qui suis déjà haï par beaucoup dans le Sanctuaire. Certes, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, mais je pourrais me contenter de récolter tous les fruits de ma victoire seul. Au lieu de ça, je propose de l'associer à ce plan, lui qui m'a fui tous ces derniers mois, je lui offre un moyen d'échapper à toute l'autorité qui pèse sur nous depuis des années; je lui offre enfin la liberté et le choix de son destin.

Tu en rêves autant que moi, je le sais! Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient, mon frère, mon jumeau?

Un nouveau coup me plie en deux et je tombe à genoux, le souffle coupé, dans une position dont la symbolique m'a toujours fait horreur. Tu es mon vainqueur et tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi.

« Je ne peux en entendre davantage! Je vais de ce pas t'enfermer au Cap Sounion! »

Saga! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! M'enfermer alors que tu connais mon besoin de liberté, tu ne peux pas me faire ça!

Je sais pourquoi tu m'enfermes! Parce que j'ai dit la vérité sur toi, sur ton désir, j'ai dit les seules paroles sensées que tu aies entendu sur toi en seize ans.

Tu veux taire mes paroles, mais je sais qu'elles te poursuivront encore longtemps, les paroles du rebelle mais pourtant le seul qui ose te dire la vérité.

Tu devrais m'en remercier, mais tu t'en vas en m'abandonnant.

Mais je m'en moque: un jour je sortirai de cette prison, un jour je te prouverai que tu as tort, et ce jour-là ce sera trop tard pour les excuses ou les remerciements!

_N'en déplaise_

_ Aux altesses qui biaisent _

_La moindre de nos volontés_

_ Sur leurs trônes de glaises_

_ En guise de chaise_

_ Je m'assieds _

J'ai encore du mal à croire à ma chance: j'ai trouvé l'entrée de l'Atlantide, j'ai éveillé sans le savoir Poséidon, et j'ai réussi à le berner en me faisant passer pour un de ses guerriers. Il m'a cru et essaie de me faire croire qu'il pouvait se réveiller seul. Mais bien sûr, Posy, dis plutôt que tu es bien content qu'un de tes prétendus Marinas t'ait réveillé, mais que tu n'as pas envie de te mouiller (hu hu hu je deviens comique) dans les préparatifs de la guerre Sainte en vue.

Tu voulais que tes Marinas te mâchent le travail pour t'en attribuer tout le mérite? Sauf que je ne suis pas un de tes soldats obéissants. Si tu tiens tant à dormir, à ta guise! Je ne te réveillerai jamais, et je me servirai de ta réincarnation pour mes plans.

J'ai refusé l'autorité d'Athéna, ce n'est pas pour obéir -à nouveau- à un autre dieu.

Mais puisque tu m'offres ton trône, je m'assiérai dessus et je prendrai ta place.

Je briserai les dieux et deviendrai le nouveau maître des hommes, et je prouverai enfin à tous que j'avais raison; je serai au-dessus des lois, parce que seule la mienne vaudra.

_Nul_

_ N'est ici-bas_

_ Dieu pour les hommes_

_ Digne de foi _

Hébété, je contemple l'effondrement progressif du Sanctuaire sous-marin.

Comment de simples Chevaliers de bronze ont-ils pu faire ça? Vaincre les Généraux de Poséidon et détruire leurs piliers en si peu de temps, c'était impossible, et pourtant…

Phénix n'a même pas pris la peine de m'achever après m'avoir arraché mon ultime atout, à savoir comment ré-emprisonner Poséidon, et Sirène a suivi son exemple.

Mais je n'ai pas eu droit qu'à son mépris: l'illusion qu'il m'a lancé m'a ouvert les yeux.

A force de vouloir être libre, je suis devenu ce que je haïssais le plus, un despote accroché à son pouvoir et l'exerçant sur tout ce qu'il domine.

Pire, en me prenant pour un dieu, j'ai commis la même erreur que mon frère. J'ai pris une place qui n'était pas la mienne et mon orgueil a failli tout détruire…j'ai déjà détruit mon frère et de nombreuses vies, dans un sens je suis responsable de cette guerre et de celle du Sanctuaire.

Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé en vie après tout ça, Phénix?

J'ai entendu parler de toi et de tes exploits avec les Chevaliers Noirs. Toi et moi avons un point en commun, nous sommes partis de rien et nous nous sommes battus contre ce monde qui cherchait à nous écraser, afin d'arriver à l'écraser à son tour. Et finalement nous avions tort tous les deux. Notre quête était vouée à l'échec

Tu es mort pour expier ta faute…Saga aussi…mais je comprends enfin que ce n'était pas une fatalité. J'ai le choix entre vivre et mourir. Je pourrais m'enfuir et disparaître dans la nature et laisser Athéna et les Bronzes achever cette bataille.

Et je peux partir risquer ma vie pour celle que j'ai trahi autrefois.

Qui croirait cela d'un ancien rebelle? Personne. Personne ne me croira.

Mais depuis mon enfance quelque chose n'a pas changé: l'avis des gens m'importe peu quand j'ai pris une décision.

Je cours vers le Main Braid Winner, plus libre que je ne l'ai jamais été, libéré de ces chaînes dorées que je maquillais sous le nom d'orgueil, vengeance et ambition.

_Place je passe _

_Je suis roi de mes rêves _

_Souverain des libertés _

_Osez, rendez grâce_

_ A ce fou qui se lève _

Comme je m'y attendais, lorsque les Chevaliers renégats arrivent au Temple des Gémeaux, Saga refuse de croire ce qu'il voit: celui qui l'avait poussé sur le chemin du mal, gardien de son propre temple.

La situation aurait de quoi être comique en effet: c'est lui aujourd'hui le rebelle à abattre, c'est moi le Chevalier loyal et prêt à mourir pour sa déesse.

Les rôles ont été changés, comme je te l'avais prédit.

Mais comme des acteurs qui apportent tous une touche différente au même rôle, cette situation diffère de celle d'il y a treize ans: comment le traître que je suis peut-il se prétendre un véritable Chevalier?

Pourtant dans un sens, je n'ai pas changé: je décide seul et librement de mon destin, et aujourd'hui, il est de protéger ce Temple à ta place, même contre toi.

Je ne t'en veux pas mon frère: comment le pourrais-je? J'espère juste pouvoir t'affronter moi-même, et comprendre cette infime hésitation que j'ai ressenti chez toi au moment d'attaquer…infime car j'ai failli y rester.

Néanmoins je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais: le seul moyen de connaître un véritable vainqueur entre nous deux sera un affrontement face à face.

Milo à son tour me met à l'épreuve par son Aiguille écarlate: j'ai le choix, jusqu'au bout, entre la capitulation et la mort.

Mais il y a une chose que toi tu n'as pas compris, Milo… Autrefois comme aujourd'hui, du haut de mes cinq ans comme maintenant, lorsque je décide quelque chose, je vais jusqu'au bout, quitte à échouer, plutôt que d'abandonner, parce que je suis seul maître de mon destin.

J'accepte cette douleur qui me déchire le corps parce que tel est mon choix: mais aujourd'hui, ce choix est motivé par la volonté de protéger ma déesse, quand autrefois je n'y chercherais que mon intérêt.

Je suis sans doute déjà fou, qu'importe! Je me relève encore une fois, prêt à recevoir Antarès et à expier mes fautes.

Finalement, tu m'as compris Milo. Tu as respecté ma volonté sans pour autant retenir tes coups, et tu m'acceptes en tant que Chevalier. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis reconnu pour moi, Kanon des Gémeaux, plus seulement pour le frère de Saga ou le traître .

Ça fait du bien d'être reconnu par un autre…même si je prétends que seule mon opinion compte, je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le fait d'être vu comme l'égal des Chevaliers.

_Place je passe _

_Je suis roi de mes rêves _

_Souverain de mes idées _

_Osez, rendez grâce _

_Au vilain épris de nobles pensées_

J'ai enfin compris, comme les autres, la véritable raison de la trahison de Saga et des autres. Mon frère, finalement, entre toi et moi, c'est toi qui sera le plus fidèle à toi-même, défenseur de la déesse jusqu'au bout quand moi je n'ai fait que changer de direction après avoir foncé dans le mur.

Mais je ne le regrette pas: je ne cherche pas à te copier. Je suis moi, je suis mon propre maître et je décide de mes combats et de mes choix..

J'irai aux Enfers et je combattrai jusqu'au bout pour qu'Athéna puisse affronter son ennemi. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort.

Face à ce juge qui me poursuit d'un bout à l'autre des Enfers, je passe pour un traître qui a su retourner sa chemise à temps, je le sais. Comme autrefois au Sanctuaire je suis l'objet de son mépris et je dois me battre pour prouver ma valeur.

Rhadamanthe me déteste tellement que c'est un plaisir de l'affronter, tant c'est un adversaire puissant et fidèle à son Dieu. Plus l'ennemi est fort et sûr de soi, plus j'aime à le vaincre et lui prouver son erreur.

Car non, Rhadamanthe, je ne suis pas un lâche et je ne suis plus un traître. A vrai dire je ne l'ai jamais été, car je reste fidèle à moi-même. Mais peux-tu comprendre ça alors que tu n'es dévoué qu'à Hadès?

J'ai envoyé mon armure à Saga, au mur des Lamentations, je me retrouve sans protection face à Rhadamanthe. Qu'importe, il me reste ma dernière solution: l'emmener avec moi dans la mort.

J'intensifie mon cosmos à l'extrême, bientôt mon attaque nous détruira tous les deux.

Je t'entends crier sans comprendre mon geste: comment un homme comme moi, un assassin, peut-il se suicider?

Et, malgré la douleur de sentir mon corps se déchirer, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Oui, c'est vrai. C'est étrange pour qui ne me connaît pas: je suis prêt à renoncer à ma vie pour mes compagnons, alors que je sais que nous vaincrons, moi qui me suis toujours battu pour la garder.

J'estime juste que mon rôle est terminé.

Mais c'est une mort que je choisis de mon plein gré.

Je retrouverai sans doute mon frère dans la mort. Et peu m'importe si ce n'est qu'un espoir fou.

Je suis roi de mes rêves, souverain de mes idées.

Je suis maître de mon destin . Jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
